


When It Comes

by amathela



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She wasn't snooping.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Comes

She wasn't snooping. If anyone accused her of it, she'd deny it vehemently. She was cleaning out Josh's desk; it wasn't like he was going to do it for himself.

And she shut the box almost as soon as she opened it. That's very important.

Because, really, she wasn't trying to snoop.

And she knows she shouldn't even mention it, except -

"I didn't know you were seeing someone."

Josh looks up, the phone halfway to its cradle. "What?"

"It's ... never mind." She turns to leave, but he catches up to her, stops her in the doorway.

"I'm not seeing anyone."

"Okay."

"I'm really not."

"It's none of my business."

"Donna."

He should be working. She should be working; thinking about schedules and meetings, not gold bands in little black boxes in her boss' desk.

"I'm -" She presses her lips together. "You should clean out your desk."

-

The box falls on the desk in front of her with a soft thump, and she looks up. Josh is watching her, wide-eyed.

"What's this?" She can barely speak; he doesn't look away.

"It's for you."


End file.
